


Care To Joint Me?

by KobayashiHatori



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sex, AccidentalSex 17, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KobayashiHatori/pseuds/KobayashiHatori
Summary: For the prompt: #AccidentalSex17: “Haha that thing they do in movies/porn/online is so corny like no way that’s actually hot haha oops it is” sex





	Care To Joint Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sirenja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenja/gifts), [Cinnamaldeide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/gifts), [FhimeChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FhimeChan/gifts).



> Thanks to the fantastic [Ishxallxgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishxallxgood/pseuds/Ishxallxgood) for betaing this fic and making it worth reading.  
> Also to the lovely [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago) for always being there to remind me that I have to keep writing.
> 
> Sorry for taking so long.
> 
> I wanted to thank EK for helping me betaing this work, but she wanted to remain anonymous  
> (don't know why) just wanted to make sure she knew that I appreciate her help, very much.

* * *

 

Hannibal has been worrying about Will; the last crime scene had been a bit rough on him.

He finds Will sitting on his porch, all wrapped in a nice thick blanket,next to a half empty bottle of whiskey and a crystal tumbler.

 

-Good evening, Will- Hannibal greets him, stopping to stand next to him.

 

Will gazes at him as if he was noticing Hannibal for the first time; his eyes are glassy.

-Evening, Doctor- he answers, a bit slurred.

 

-It’s a bit cold out here, don’t you think?- Hannibal asks, cautious with his words.

 

-Is it?- Will regards him again, before standing up and heading inside. -Let’s go inside then-

 

Hannibal follows after him. Will goes straight to his bed and sits as he begins going through his nightstand drawer, looking for something.

 

Hannibal watches him for a moment before saying, -I’ll go make you something warm to drink- and disappears through the door before Will can find whatever it is he is looking for.

 

After a few minutes brewing the atrocious blend that Will calls coffee, Hannibal catches a very distinctive scent coming from the living room. As he returns to where he’d left Will, now carrying two cups of coffee, Hannibal observes him, leaning on his headboard, smoking a freshly rolled joint.

 

-I don’t think it’s advisable to get more intoxicated, Will-

 

-And I don’t think advisable to be such a party pooper, Doctor- Will retorts, exhaling the smoke in Hannibal’s direction.

 

Hannibal closes his eyes and leans away the cloud of smoke, then places the cups on the nightstand by Will. -Mixing alcohol and psychoactives could be very dangerous when done unsupervised-

 

-But you’re here now, Doctor, you can supervise me- Will replies with a snort, taking another drag, a little smug expression appearing on his face.

 

Hannibal sighs, feeling a little defeated -You leave me  little choice, then-

 

Will exhales again, this time directing the smoke away from Hannibal while still maintaining eye contact. Both brows raised, -Or you could join me?”- Will wonders how Hannibal would behave intoxicated.

 

Hannibal looks at him with an unreadable expression, assessing his options -I’m afraid I’m not fond of the idea of smoking, my dear Will. I have never tried.-

 

Will sits up, curiosity sparked -You’ve never tried pot?-

 

-I have experimented with concoctions of cannabis and other psychoactives, but I have never inhaled. Its effects on the sense of smell are rather... inconvenient. I wouldn’t know how to do it- Hannibal concedes, his own interest sparked by Will’s curiosity.

 

-I can show you how, if you’re willing to try- Will says, leaning back onto the headboard and tapping the bed in an invitation for Hannibal to sit next to him.

 

Hannibal considers it for a moment. When Will bats his lashes at him, tapping the bed once again, Hannibal feels as if the air was sucked from the room, but shows nothing. He just takes off his jacket, toes his shoes off and climbs on the bed next to Wil.

 

Will grins at him as he starts to explain, -It’s very easy, you just have to take a drag and hold your breath for a little while.- Handing Hannibal the joint.

 

Hannibal takes it and watches the lit end with an unreadable expression on his face. He puts it to his lips as he had seen many people do it, and inhales deeply. Maybe too deeply. Hannibal immediately starts coughing.

 

Will takes the joint from him, and tries to comfort him by rubbing his back in circles.

-Not that deeply, Doctor. Let me show you- Will explains when Hannibal’s coughing has ceased.

 

He put the joint to his lips and takes a drag, inhaling and holding it for a moment before releasing the smoke.

 

Hannibal observes Will’s mouth, mesmerized as he smokes.

 

-See? It’s not so hard- Will says, handing Hannibal the joint again. Hannibal takes it again, glaring at it as if he was expecting it to betray him. Nevertheless, he gives it one more try.

This time Hannibal manages to keep the smoke in his lungs, but holds his breath for too long, he ends up choking again.

 

Will leans close trying to see Hannibal’s face -You ok, Hannibal? Need some water?- His speech was starting to slow, and the whites of his eyes weren’t so white anymore.

 

Hannibal shakes his head, coughing one last time. -I’m fine, thank you, but I rather take a break.-

 

Will takes the joint again -It’s fine, you did ok this time, you just held it for too long.-

 

 _Swimmer’s habit_ Thinks Hannibal, trying to control his breathing, but saying nothing.

 

Will shakes the ashes of the joint on an ashtray next to the forgotten cups of coffee. -If you want, I can blow the smoke into your mouth-

 

Hannibal looks him in the eye, brows slightly knitted together -Wouldn’t that be inappropriate? Teen agers movies always show that activity as a preamble for osculation.-

 

Will giggles a little -You mean make out? Of course not. It’s so corny that only morons find it hot. Do you watch teen movies!?.

Hannibal waves his hand ignoring this question. Will giggles a little more at Hannibal’s unintended revelation -Nevermind, I’m gonna come very close to your lips, just breath through your mouth and hold, ok?- Will adds.

 

Hannibal nods his agreement.

 

Will cups his face with one hand leaning forward, eyes fixed on Hannibal’s lips for a moment. He turns his face to the side to pull on the joint before returning to blow the smoke into Hannibal’s mouth. Their lips brushing together.

 

Hannibal does as instructed, inhaling the smoke directly from Will’s mouth and holds it, while Will gives him some space.

 

-Let it out now- Will tells him, preventing Hannibal from choking again.

 

Will smiles as Hannibal exhales successfully, and takes another hit before leaning over Hannibal's face once more. This time his lips press directly over Hannibal's.

The doctor only relaxes, inhaling Will’s breath as he offers his mouth over and over.

 

By the time they finish smoking the joint, Will is practically on top of Hannibal, lips pressed tightly against lips, Will’s hands holding Hannibal’s head.

 

They gaze at each other, both of them flushed and pupils blown wide. Will backs away slowly, breaking his gaze with Hannibal -See? I told you, two grown men can perfectly…-

 

Whatever Will was going to say dies on his lips as Hannibal captures his head, gripping his hair and pulls him down for a deep, passionate kiss.

 

His own hands fly to grab Hannibal’s shoulders as he uses his own body to push him back onto the mattress, devouring his mouth with hungered kisses.

 

Will _tries_ to fight it, or rather he “thinks” he does, but in reality his hands fight Hannibal’s clothes off of him.

 

They look almost as if they were wrestling, a blurry tangle of limbs and lips and clothes being haphazardly discarded, rutting against each other like desperate teenagers.

 

They’re only separated by their underwear when Hannibal manage a little bit of sense to his compromised brain -Do you… condoms?- he manages to ask between kisses.

 

Will shakes his head, not entirely grasping the implication of the question. His hands still grabbing at every bit of flesh and skin he can reach.

 

Hannibal freezes, pushing Will to stop for a bit -but… you’re clean, right? do you have lube?-

 

Will laughs at the first part of the question.  He knows he’s clean, he can’t even remember the last time he got laid. He stops dead as the answer to the second part of the question may be a real inconvenience.

 

He shakes his head again, untangling himself from Hannibal trying to reach his nightstand drawer. -I’m almost out of lotion…- he adds as he take out the bottle from within the drawer.

 

Hannibal looks at the bottle as if considering the options, then looks at Will’s disappointed expression. He smiles a little and climbs on top of will again. -Do you trust me, Will?- he asks as he crows Will again kissing the hollow of his neck.

 

Will feels a bit confused but can only shudder at Hannibal’s attentions and moans his assentment, as his hands go back to caressing Hannibal’s back and grabbing the perfect globes of his ass.

 

Hannibal ruts against Will’s groin once more and the friction feels glorious, both of them gasps and groans in pleasure. He repeats the movement a couple of times more before taking some lotion onto one of his hand, releasing both their erections from their respective boxers brief and into his slicked hand.

 

Will can’t help but melt in Hannibal’s hand, meowling as the sensation is near too much. The chilly slick of the lotion against the scorching heat of Hannibal’s dick and the friction of his slightly calloused hand, sending waves of delicious electricity all over his body.

He bucks his hip, seeking that glorious friction once more, while pulling hannibal’s hips with bruising force.

 

Hannibal is delighted. Every sound, expression and movement Will makes have him curling his toes. but Will’s voice is the most delightful sound he’s ever heard, so he pumps his hand again and again until them both are about to come.

 

-Ha.Hannibal…’m close!- Will manage before releasing his load on his own belly and Hannibal’s fist.

 

The added slick on their erections, and the heat, along with Will’s completely wrecked state, pushes Hannibal over the edge as he finishes on his hand.

 

Their hips stutter as both of them come down from the afterglow.  Hannibal collapses besides Will, trying to catch his breath, when a hand wipes his oversensitive cock.  Realising that Will’s using his own shirt to wipe them clean, Hannibal deflates and curls himself against Will’s back after he’s done and has tossed the shirt.

 

The next morning Will wakes up with an spectacular hangover, and a cold, empty bed.

Hannibal is nowhere to be found. Instead there is a note written in perfect cursive.

 

_Dear Will._

_I thank you for a rather enjoyable evening. I had to leave early but I left some coffee and prepared an omelette for you with what I found in the fridge._

 

_Have a very nice day._

 

_HL._

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...?


End file.
